


A Dream is a Wish

by swdsnygeek



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I wanted to write it anyway, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swdsnygeek/pseuds/swdsnygeek
Summary: In a kingdom far far away, evil looms. There is a princess, a spy, a ball and just a touch of magic. This is a cinderella story of sorts, rebelcaptain style.





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this amazing thing @thereigninglorelai made!! 
> 
> https://imgur.com/TDTOUqR
> 
> Also... thanks @sleepykalena the enabler
> 
> unbeta'd sorry people

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a small boy. Though he was not a spoiled child, he was very dear to his parents. He was the prince of their little house that bordered the meadows and the great forest. The family home was an award for his father's military service to the crown. Sadly, their happiness would not last. Soon illness came to the house and stole the child's beloved parents. The day they died marked the end of his childhood. His new guardian had both no idea how to raise a child, and no use for one. No, he needed a loyal soldier.

 

In the same kingdom there lived a young girl. She grew up the troublemaker of the castle. Jumping out of shadows to spook unsuspecting servants and always getting her gowns muddy playing in the yard. Altogether an unusual princess. Her parents found her all the more endearing for her free spirit. Tragedy once again was waiting. After her mother's accident, her father's advisor rose to prominence in the kingdom, commanding all of her father's attention and working hard to curb her freedoms. After all- a princess should be seen, not heard. 

 

The boy grew up quickly under his new guardian's tutelage. His parents had always assured him that he was a good boy. He wanted to continue being good. Even if the new definition didn't much resemble the old. The boy's guardian assured him he was doing good for the kingdom. The messages he carried and missions he completed were helping to combat an evil force. There was a price for all this though, and as the boy became a man, the light in his eyes faded away until it was as though they had never shone brightly at all.

 

The princess fought her new restrictions at first, but slowly it became easier to just avoid fighting. Her father showed little interest in her or her wishes. Being quiet meant you could listen. People talked in front of you as if you didn't exist. The people of the kingdom were suffering. Resentful though she may be, her heart remained good and she cared for her people. She knew the problem, she just needed to find a way to remove him. Her father was a good king, who loved his people. His advisor was neither good, nor loved the kingdom. He cared only for himself. 

 

Here is where the tale truly begins. 

 

Captain Cassian Andor just wanted to sleep. He was soaking wet, filthy and exhausted. The end of winter had seen warmth return to the kingdom, but the snowmelt in the mountains had made all the creeks swell and his trip through the northern forest had been wet and muddy. 2 weeks of mud and damp should earn anyone a nice cool bed. His mission was a success. He had obtained proof that foreign troops were gathering along the kingdom's borders and their locations were not being reported to the military, nor were any actions being taken to stop them. Instead, they were being encouraged. He passed the information onto General Draven, who took pity on him by keeping the meeting short and then immediately headed for a bath and the barracks. He might even be tired enough that the nightmares would stay away. 

 

Meanwhile, Princess Jyn just wanted to scream. Her ladies in waiting were discussing silk, jewels and all the lovely metals that had arrived at the docks this morning while the people in the countryside starved. The food shipments were once again delayed. A dispute over the prices apparently. The people needed to eat far more than she needed another glamorous gown. The anniversary, of course. Duke Krennic had insisted that a grand celebration for the kingdom’s anniversary would raise the spirits of the suffering people. Jyn was convinced that solid meals and hope for the future would do a better job of that. Nonetheless her father had agreed and the grand celebration was planned. One week of feasting and dancing and general merriment at the expense of her people. The whole thing was truly ridiculous. Jyn would try to find seamstresses in the village to design her gowns, at least she could spread some good fortune that way. A knock sounded at the door, and a royal guardsman stood just beyond the threshold. Her ladies in waiting giggled and twittered, likely suspecting a secret affair. In truth it was something far more dangerous that no one would ever suspect of a crown princess. Treason. Conspiracy against the crown was probably truer. Not her father, she knows he means well. Duke Krennic however does not. General Draven was expecting a report from a spy in the next few days. He must have new information to discuss with her. 

She excuses herself from the still giggling ladies to follow the soldier. She glanced at the clock as they crossed the foyer, she didn’t have much time. Soon she would have to head into the village for dress fittings if she had any hope of having the gown prepared by the time the anniversary balls began. She wouldn’t care except it would reflect badly on the kingdom. 

 

“Princess, an honor as always,” the general intoned gravely.  
“What have you learned? I’m afraid that I am on a tight schedule today, sir.”  
Never one for small talk, Draven explained what his agent had found. Along with the implications. A coup. Lahmu’s military was small and with the people’s suffering, they may even support new leadership. Her heart and stomach were somewhere at her feet. Her people didn’t know that Duke Krennic was making most of the decisions, they held her father responsible for her suffering. Now all that remained of her family was at risk. She didn’t know how long she stood, absorbing what she had learned, but suddenly Chief Priestess Mothma was in the office, reminding Jyn of her royal duties for the day. She all but fled the room. 

When Cassian awoke from his thankfully dreamless sleep, there was a slip of parchment written in code slipped beneath his door. Another secret mission for the general. This time, he was to pose as an enemy soldier, and learn what he could of their movements and intentions within the camps. At least this time he could bring Kay along so he didn’t have to be alone. He picked up a satchel and headed for the quartermaster’s office. He needed supplies- and to find Kay. Kay was in the mess hall, commenting on both the quality and quantity of food. Cassian stepped in before the cook hit his friend. He really was being rude. He wasn’t necessarily wrong though. Cassian had noticed a decline in portions for the soldiers, and signs of hunger among the people on his travels. Something was terribly wrong and enemy troops were only part of it. Kay was still sputtering at his interruption when he cut him off “I need your help, c’mon. “  
“Of course you do. It is a miracle you survived as long as you did without me.”  
Cassian huffed his amusement and explained his orders to Kay. 

 

The celebration would last a full week there were 3 balls planned. This meant 3 new gowns. Jyn’s closest friend Leia, met her in the village square with a list of the newly announced themes for each party. The gowns would of course have to fit with the themes. Leia had arrived late yesterday afternoon to spend the spring season with her best friend and strengthen the relationship between Lahmu and Alderaan. Jyn was just desperately glad she was there. Mindful they were being watched, the two women kept their conversations to safe topics and passed the time as best they could as they were poked, prodded and fawned over while gowns were designed. Delivery was of course guaranteed prior to the beginning of the festivities. Small children ran through the streets of the city and glanced longingly at some sweets at the bakery stall. Jyn didn’t hesitated for a moment before purchasing some for the little ones.

The two weeks until the anniversary celebration began passed in a whirlwind of secret meetings with the general, time with Leia, the excited chatter of her ladies in waiting and the hustle and bustle of the castle as the staff prepared for guests. The dresses arrived exactly on their promised dates and Jyn prepared for the events. If nothing else, she should get time to observe the Duke and gauge the public’s opinion of both him and the king. She was worried about her father, something had consumed all of his attention and he hadn’t left his office in what seemed like days. 

 

Cassian and Kay’s mission was harrowing, but ultimately a success. They learned exactly how many troops were on the border, and who they answered to. The Sith Empire. The Empire had been slowly taking over all the smaller surrounding kingdoms. Only Lahmu and Alderaan stood in opposition any longer. He reported the information onto General Draven who merely nodded in resignation and promised to deliver the message to someone who could use it. Cassian had long suspected the general had an ally in the royal household, but he couldn’t figure out who it could be. The King had been distracted for years, never the same since the death of his wife. The Duke was obviously not anyone in Lahmu’s friend. The Princess seemed an unlikely choice for espionage, though he supposed nothing was impossible. Princess Leia of Alderaan certainly had a taste for it. He inquired about the any of the soldiers attending the festivities as a well-deserved rest for the men, but General Draven strongly discouraged it. Though the men would of course be welcomed, it was not wise. In his particular case, the general did not want to take the chance of his being recognized by an enemy. It would be a huge embarrassment for the kingdom, a threat to his personal safety and greatly decrease his effectiveness in the field. Cassian nodded solemnly, swallowing his disappointment.

 

The ballroom positively sparkled with the crystal chandeliers illuminated and the gilded walls glinted in the lighting. It was beautiful, but Jyn found the whole thing felt rather false and empty. Something terrible was afoot in the Lahmu and yet they were all dancing and drinking and being merry. The delegation from the Sith Empire was huge and one of the younger lords kept trying to pull her into conversation. She found him a bit whiny and he was way too tall. Attempting to speak with him was giving her a crick in her neck. She made her excuses and continued her greetings throughout the ballroom. 

You should go to the ball tonight, Cassian. You have done so much for the kingdom; you should get to celebrate along with everyone else. “But General Draven said-“  
“Yes, but I am telling you that you can. You let me deal with my husband if he wants to raise trouble over my decision. You deserve this. You may use my chambers to get ready. You will find a suitable outfit in there. Now go! Time is ticking. “  
He followed Mothma’s directions and upon entering her chambers found a military style jacket a sharp green brocade awaiting him. The outfit was completed with soft tan breeches and boots polished to a mirror shine. He shook his head in wonder. 

As Cassian approached the palace he wondered again what he was doing here. The carriages outside the gates were extravagant and he couldn’t even imagine what awaited inside. He didn’t belong here. He would never fit in with these people. At least the food and wine would be delicious, and then he could just disappear into the shadows where he belonged.

The celebration was even more grand once inside. The whole thing was like a dream. One he thought he had long outgrown. When he was young and first began living with Draven he used to tell Priestess Mothma that the general couldn’t order him to stop dreaming. It turned out he didn’t have to order that, it happened all on its own. Tonight was a chance for him to indulge in those lost dreams once more, to have hope, if only for a moment. The doorman didn’t ask him for an invitation, or make an announcement upon his arrival. Cassian descended the stairs into the opulent ballroom and felt as though everyone was staring and they knew he didn’t belong. His gaze met that of a brunette in a stunning red gown, wearing a delicate tiara designed like stardust. The princess he realized. He quickly broke the eye contact and wandered towards the buffet. He could still feel her keen green gaze. 

 

A stranger Jyn had never seen entered the ballroom. His bearing and clothing said military and the princess felt herself inexplicably drawn to him. He met her gaze for a moment before recognition lit his expression and his eyes darted away. This must be the man Draven had sent to help her. She kept her eyes on him as he headed towards the corner of the room, clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention. She needed an excuse to approach him. A quick glance around the room told her the orchestra was preparing for a set. Perfect, no one could suspect any foul play in a dance. He was handsome, it wouldn’t be a hardship to feign interest. As an added bonus, it would keep any of the Sith delegates from trying to fill her dance card. 

“Excuse me sir, but would you care to share a dance?”  
Surprise flickered briefly across his face before it smoothed out, “it would be an honor Your Highness.”  
He must have been surprised she had made him so easily. Well, she was much better at this than most would give her credit for. The orchestra began a smooth waltz and Jyn and her spy began the dance with the other guests.  
“It is a beautiful party, Your Highness, to celebrate a beautiful nation. “  
“Yes, if only it wasn’t shadowed.”  
“Indeed. My name is Cassian, if I may be so bold, Milady.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Cassian, you may call me Princess”  
Jyn couldn’t help but notice that the longer they danced, the closer they got, as if being pulled into one another’s orbit. The crystal chandeliers were putting flecks of amber into his dark brown eyes. She mentally shook herself, he was here to do a job, not for her to moon over.  
The dance ended, and they quickly stepped back to a more appropriate distance. Jyn led him back towards the champagne table and then out a side entrance into a garden.  
“We can speak more freely here.”  
“Of course, Princess.”

Cassian felt as though he was having a waking dream. The Princess was here, with him. She had danced with him, and had now led them off somewhere private where they could speak more intimately. A small voice in the back of his mind warned caution; some of her phrasing had seemed loaded, as if she thought he knew something or had some purpose here. He noted the voice sounded rather like the general. Nonetheless he silenced it, too taken by the beautiful woman spending time with him to pay it heed now. 

“Cassian, are you alright?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m more than alright Princess. “  
“I just wanted to check, you seemed to have wandered far away.”  
“No, I just got a little caught up thinking about something.”  
“Sometimes that happens to me too, especially when I consider the state of our kingdom and our leadership. I am just so worried for our people.” Her tone warm and earnest.  
Cassian was floored. A noble speaking so openly about something like this was very rare, as was her genuine worry over her people- at least in his experience.  
“can you help me with something Cassian?”  
“Of course, Princess.”  
“I need you to shadow Duke Krennic. See what you can learn of his manipulations. I fear the darkness in the kingdom comes from him.”  
“I can handle that.”  
“Good. We shall discuss your findings at the next party. Goodnight Cassian.”

Cassian was surprised to hear the clock chiming 12. The whole night had passed in a beautiful, magical blur. He left the castle via the garden entrance and made for his quarters to change. Jyn needed him. He couldn’t let her down. 

 

Last night’s ball had opened the festivities. They would continue for two more days before the second ball and then the third ball would close the anniversary week. Cassian was fulfilling Jyn’s request. He presented himself as a manservant to a rather absent minded-duke from the small kingdom of Fest. The Duke couldn’t remember how many people were in his retinue so no one questioned his presence and if he was caught anyway suspicious he just claimed his employer must have given him faulty directions. It was almost too easy. Or maybe that was just his paranoia talking. He kept a careful balance of shadowing Duke Krennic and being in places where a manservant to the Duke of Fest was expected to be. He picked up some interesting tidbits there as well. If there was anything in the world that could be counted on, it was that servants rarely missed a chance to gossip. Especially if the topic was juicy and what was juicier than revolution?

 

Jyn hadn’t seen Cassian anywhere, and she had been looking. Was he really that good or had he simply disappeared? General Draven had looked surprised when she thanked him for sending her an agent. Open emotion was rare for him. His face darkened considerably when she described who he was. Jyn supposed he was disappointed that she had identified the man so easily. General Draven took great pride in his work-and his people.  
General Draven’s heart had sunk a little when Jyn revealed that she had discovered Cassian, and his purpose at the ball. This was why he had discouraged the boy from going. Oh, he knew Cassian was a grown man, but he was still very naïve in the ways of relationships. He would likely read the wrong things into Jyn’s intentions. Cassian’s dedication to his work had always been impressive, but this type of disappointment could send him over the edge. He really didn’t want to lose the closest thing to a son he had. He just knew Mon had something to do with this.

 

As Jyn’s maidservant prepared her for tonight’s ball, she couldn’t help but feel excitement. She was doing something worthwhile for her people. She would get information tonight that would help her outmaneuver Krennic. She just knew that if she removed him from power she and her father could restore peace and prosperity to Lahmu. Along with their ally Alderaan they could keep the Sith Empire out of their peaceful kingdoms. Her gown tonight was a deep red that was supposed to evoke a sense of mystery. The whole thing seemed absurd, but at least she could breathe in this one. The green one from masquerade night had been a size too small. 

 

Cassian entered the small room he’d been staying in at the palace to find a dark blue coat and a pair of perfectly tailored breeches. Mon Mothma’s work no doubt. The General’s face could have been carved from stone when he explained his new assignment. Even the head of military intelligence didn’t dare contradict the princess though and so Cassian was allowed to continue his new assignment. His guardians parting words had been a warning of sorts, to be careful of the plots of others and that the only person he should trust was himself. Cassian had nodded respectfully before taking his leave. Cassian dressed quickly and prepared to attend the ball, and devise a way to share his information with Jyn. He knew she would be thrilled with what he had gathered. 

Jyn took her place on the throne and waited for the guests to arrive. She wondered if she would be able to spot Cassian in the crowds. The General had assured her that he was his very best. 

Cassian entered with a throng of low ranking nobles and immediately scanned the room for Jyn. Of course, he thought as he found her followed by she is truly a vision in that gown. Seated on a throne next to her father at the front of the ball room. He made his way directly to her and bowing over his arm requested a dance. Surprise flickered across her face, followed by her nod of acceptance. “How could I refuse such a charming member of our army?” During the dance Jyn whispered a time and place to meet later to exchange information, and she then swept away gracefully to rejoin her companions, smiling warmly at him before she turned. 

Leia watched Jyn dance with the military officer, her spy, as she called him and felt heaviness in her chest. Jyn might be too focused on the cause to see it, but his affection for her was hard to miss. This was only going to end in heartbreak. 

Cassian bided his time making small talk with foreign officers and emissaries and trying some truly delicious new foods. Then he made for the small garden where he and Jyn had spent much of the previous ball. He was waiting on the swing when she entered through the hidden gate. He stood to greet her, trying to kiss her hand. She waved him off and went straight to business. “What did you learn?”  
“Much, Princess. Duke Krennic is conspiring with the Sith Empire to bring Lahmu under their rule. For his role in the turnover he expects to be named Regional Governor and retain control of Lahmu on their behalf. This is why he is allowing the troops to assemble on the border. They hope to avoid outright invasion by making your father appear incompetent but if they can’t there will be blood. Time runs short.”  
Jyn’s face grew harder and harder as she absorbed this information. Traitor just kept spinning in her head. Krennic is a traitor. She knew she needed to formulate a plan. It was hard to do that though without more information on the Sith and their plans for her people. How many were here? What did they want with Lahmu? She had heard rumors of slavery in other conquered kingdoms. That would not come to pass here. She refused to allow it.  
Cassian stood statue still waiting for her response. 

“Good job Cassian. I couldn’t do this without you. But I’m afraid I must ask even more of you. You are the only person I can trust with this. In order to stop them, I need more information on the Sith. I know you followed Duke Krennic, but whoever is here representing the Empire must be involved in the coup. I need to know why they want Lahmu and what the plan to do to our people. Can you help me?”

“Of course, Princess” he found himself saying. How could he refuse her? The general’s warning rang in his mind for a moment, but he forced it down. He promised to meet her at the third ball with as much information as he could gather. 

The clock chimed 12 signaling the end of the festivities. Jyn and Cassian parted ways. Neither noticed the other looking back. 

 

Jyn had been a bit surprised when Cassian had approached her boldly on the second night of the gala. Then she realized that it made the most sense as a cover. If it looked as though they were courting, no one would question them spending quite so much time together. It would even excuse his presence in the palace during the day. So clever, her spy. The ruse wasn’t even a hardship. He was certainly handsome and kind.

Jyn made sure to act coy whenever someone asked if anyone had caught her eye. Tittering like a foolish girl. The courtiers were so happy to see her acting like a normal princess that no one questioned it. Oddly, General Draven seemed even stonier towards her than ever. Even Priestess Mothma looked a bit concerned. Perhaps she was taking things too far. 

 

“Do you see what you’ve done Mon? She will break his heart and we will lose him in some miscalculation while he tries to recover.”  
“Perhaps, perhaps it’s not too late. We must have hope, Davits.” 

 

Cassian thanked all the gods for how little attention anyone paid to servants. Since nobles tended to treat them as dispensable and interchangeable, his sudden appearance with the Sith Empire’s entourage didn’t raise any attention. He easily adopted the dull, deadened demeanor of the Sith servants and set to gathering all the information he could. His findings were not encouraging. The Sith Lords worshipped old, dark gods and believed kyber crystals were gifts from those gods and would grant them powers. They wished to control the land and harvest the crystals to perform dark rituals. The people of the kingdom would make the perfect test subjects. Forget just telling Jyn, he needed to tell General Draven, now. 

On his way out of the palace he passed the stables and there he heard a conversation that gave him pause. “Jyn you really need to be more careful. He is a person, with emotions, not just a tool for you to use!”  
“Of course I know that Leia, I am not a child!”  
“Then stop using his feelings to manipulate him. It would be one thing if you felt the same way, but you don’t know what you feel.”  
“I-I may not know what I feel, but I am not trying to manipulate him.” 

He heard heavy footsteps stomping away but he was frozen, his mind reeling, Draven’s words playing over and over in his head “be careful, trust only yourself”. He didn’t see Leia come out of the stables, or notice how her face fell when she saw him and realized he had heard everything. He came back to himself, and to his mission. He would report his findings to the general, confront the princess and be done with all of this once and for all. 

General Draven thanked him for his efforts and all the information and guaranteed it would be put to good use. He studied Cassian carefully for a moment and then told him “I’m proud of you, son,” before dismissing him. The General hadn’t said those words since the first time he disarmed an opponent in combat, when he was 12. He was obviously trying to comfort him. It was both touching and disconcerting. 

The night of the third ball arrived and Cassian found himself in the ballroom, wearing a white jacket with gold trim and fawn breeches. They were more comfortable than the previous sets and easier to move in- gift from Mothma, to make it easier to leave in a hurry. Jyn was breathtaking in a blue ballgown and slippers made of kyber. She gave him a small smile when she saw him but instead of giving him butterflies, it just left him feeling raw. 

Her conversation with Leia had given her much to think on. She didn’t want to hurt or mislead anyone. She might even care for Cassian. She had no experience with these feelings. All her suitors had been odious and dull. None had sparked anything in her or matched her intelligence like Cassian. Just because she needed more time to sort her feelings didn’t make her cruel. She and the kingdom did truly need his help. He was a professional. He would understand. 

Jyn walked straight towards him. Inviting him to open the dancing with her. With all eyes on them he couldn’t refuse. They made some small talk, but it was not as meaningless as it appeared. Jyn was quietly asking if he was successful and he was carefully reassuring her that he was. She indicated that they shoud head towards the garden and he just couldn’t do it anymore. He shook his head no. Jyn startled. 

 

“I can’t do this Princess. I- I want to help you expose the Duke, but I thought your interest meant something else. I won’t stay here knowing we don’t feel the same about each other. I have suffered enough for others, I will not hurt myself any longer. All the information on the Sith is with General Draven. He is preparing a plan as we speak.“ Cassian forced out and then he turned on his heel and headed for the exit. Years of training keeping his rapid pace natural and helped him disappear into the crowd. He smiled and charmed his way into a carriage that he briefly noted looked like a pumpkin and then raced from the palace as if death were chasing him.

Jyn took off after him through the courtyards, calling his name, uncaring who saw her. She had hurt him and she couldn’t stand it. She just needed to talk to him, to fix this. She lost one of her slippers on the staircase, but all her haste was for naught. The man vanished like a ghost. 

She had to find him but wasn’t sure even where to start looking. General Draven had stonewalled her, upset that she had hurt him. She remembered mention of a friend named Kay. She decided to ask for his help. Surely he could help her make it right. 

-“Absolutely not.”  
“What was I supposed to think? He’s a soldier who is obviously very close to the general. I had mentioned needing help monitoring Krennic’s activities within the palace. “  
“ I admit your assumption was reasonable, but you still hurt him very badly. “  
“I know! I’m here to make it right. “  
“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”  
Jyn met his question with silence and he shook his head.  
“If you can’t answer that then you don’t deserve him and I can’t help you.”  
“Please Kay, I love him and I want him to come back.”  
“Well then you should have told him that before he left. “  
“I couldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t let me!”  
“I find that hard to believe since you won’t stop talking to me.” Jyn huffed. She was the princess, she was not usually dismissed so easily. Then she forced herself to pause. Kay was protecting his friend. A friend she had hurt. She was just going to have to prove to both of them that she loved Cassian. Time for a different approach. 

 

It couldn’t be too flashy, or Cassian would be even more suspicious. General Draven was well on his way to stopping the Sith Empire’s plans and Duke Krennic would soon be exposed for the traitor he was. She had explained everything to her father and he admitted that he had been aware, but afraid for Jyn’s safety. He agreed to do whatever the general required of him to stop the Duke. They would protect their people and bring peace to the kingdom. The concerns of the kingdom’s future settled, Jyn needed her spy. She was going to have to ask Leia for help- if she could survive the other woman’s wit. Gods forbid Leia and Kay ever meet. She would perish from the caustic burns. 

“This is your fault Jyn. You do know that, right?”  
“Yes, and I need your help to fix it! I couldn’t find him in the barracks.”  
“Of course not,” Leia sniped back “he is a spy. Why would he be in the most obvious place? Think about your conversations, he must have a place he finds restful and healing, a retreat of some sort. He is hurting. Go look for him there.”  
Jyn had started to leave before Leia even finished. She knew exactly where to go. 

 

A few kilometers west of the castle, deep in the forest was a gorgeous lake. Cassian had mentioned finding it restful. She knew he would be there. She dressed in her simplest clothes, a training tunic, fawn colored leggings and work boots and started her journey to find Cassian. She wasn’t coming as the princess. Today, she was just Jyn- a woman in love who had made a mistake. 

Cassian stood on the beach gazing out over the water. The lines of his body were taut. Jyn made sure to make noise as she approached- never sneak up on a spy.  
“Cassian, please, look at me.”  
He slowly turned to circle her.  
“I know I hurt you. I am so sorry. I was scared and confused and I didn’t know how to handle any of this. Please, I am offering you my heart now- not as a princess but as a woman in love.”  
He studied her for a long moment and then his face broke into a smile as bright as the sun before he leaned to kiss her. 

The princess and her spy-prince lived happily ever after.


End file.
